Home Sweet Home
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: A little something I wrote Thanks to My dear 'Sister's Imagine on Tiwtter, Caremy Fluff Slassh. I come home, it's freezing and snowing outside. And Carlos is there to warm me up again.


**A Drabble inspired by one of my 'Twin sister's' #Imagines on Twitter. THANK YOU SIS! =D  
>It's kinda altered though, cuz it was a Kendall #Imagine, and I have another idea for a Kenyan version to it so. Look forward to those too sis! And who is this 'sister' you ask? The one and only Tasmintijmensen. Or Bear, or Tas, or- Oh you already know who I'm talking about? Good :)<strong>

**Oh BTW this is slightly altered, regarding the imagine thingy :) the imagine was about you coming home from out of the snow and Kendall is waiting for you with hot coco to warm you up.**

**Obviously I made it Carlos with Coffee xD**

**On towards the story!**

***Person whispers in my ear***

**Uhh... DRABBLE!**

***Person whispers again***

**WAVE!...wait... Ooooohhhhh... *waves***

_My P.o.V_

"I'm home!" I call as I close the door behind me. I brush the snow off my head, taking the beanie I was wearing with it.

"Carlos?" I call again.

Nothing.

When I listen closely enough I can hear water running. _'Oh, the shower.'_ I think to myself.

I pull off my coat and put it on one of the hangers. I walk to the kitchen to make myself some coffee to warm up.

As I grab the creamer and sugar I hear footsteps drawing closer.

"Hey, when did you come back?" a fully clothed Carlos asks me. I look over and see him wearing a big sweater, which was a little too big on him, and some comfy sweats with fluffy socks.

"Just a sec ago." I tell him, "Told ya I'd rub off on you." I comment, pointing to the sweater.

You see, I LOVE wearing way too big clothes during winter. I love to curl up in them with a big blanket.

"I know," he says, "It's yours."

I take a closer look, he was right, it was indeed one of mine.

"You're adorable." I say, I loved it when one of us would take he others clothes, It's kind of a guilty pleasure of mine. I usually do it whenever I miss him when he's touring, when I'm really sick or when I just got out of the shower, like him right now.

"You go change, babe, I'll get you some coffee." he tells me.

"Thanks." I say, pecking him on the lips as I pass him by.

When I get back down, wearing sweats with the sweater Carlos got me for my birthday a few months ago, I walk into the kitchen. Which was empty now.

I continued to the living room and smile. Carlos sits on the couch waiting for me, two steaming mugs on the coffee table, as he snuggles into a blanket.

He looks up and smiles, "Thought you'd be cold after just coming back." he simply states and holds up one end of the blanket, silently inviting me in.

I smile wide as I sit down next to him and snuggle into his side. He pulls me closer as he slung an arm around me. Strange how we always managed to stay comfortable like this, even with me being taller than him.

"What did Ryan want?" he asks curiously.

I chuckle, "He was fretting over what to make for dinner, then he panicked when he realized he still had to change into something nice. Took him a long time to do so. When he got back he thought it wasn't perfect enough." I tell him.

He laughs, "You tell him Kendall just wanted it to be a nice night with lotsa fun?"

"You and I both know he wants every date to be more than perfect, no matter how many times we tell him it is."

"True." he replies with laughter. I reach for my mug and carefully took a sip, not wanting to burn my tongue... again.

"Hmmm, Thanks for the coffee hun." I say.

"No problem, sweetie." he says, giving my head a kiss.

"Still cold?" he asks next.

"Not with you with me." I tell him and lean over to kiss him, it was nice and sweet, full of passion and love.

We pull back and just smile at each other, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you." he says softly.

"I love you too, Carlos, with all my heart." I say and lean back in for another loving kiss.

The rest of the day was spend together on the couch, under the blanket. Just the two of us.


End file.
